


No Cheating

by The_idea_master



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Chi Blocking, F/F, Foot Fetish, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Smut, commission, lightning bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: A wonderful commission I got to do:Azula has yet to mate with Ty Lee and while nervous, she gets some advice from an unexpected but very good source. After plucking up the courage, Azula decides its finally time to seal the deal and mate with Ty Lee. It just so happens that in the process they discover a few...interesting things about one another.
Relationships: Ty Lee/Azula, Tyzula
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	No Cheating

The war had long passed, and with it those involved had grown and changed. The fire nation was repairing its relationships with surrounding nations and things were slowly looking up. Granted the process was a long, steady, and arduous one, but Zuko had taken it in stride. With the help of the avatar nothing was too impossible, even getting his kingdom back on track and attempting to set out a new moral trajectory for the nation.  
Over the last six years, he'd witnessed his sister's rehabilitation and reintegration into society, but while he was proud, there were certain qualities she possessed that continually annoyed him. Like her ability to ruin a rather lovely morning.  
Having spent the previous day at the beach, the group of four friends retired to the old royal family beach house for a relaxing night of card games and other nonsense. Well, more or less.  
"Good lord the pheromones in here are going to make me vomit," Azula grumbled, walking into the main room where Zuko was sitting on the floor attempting to clean any remnants of sand out from his shoes. "Couldn't you have boned somewhere else?"  
Zuko glared at his sister from where he sat and took notice of the way her nose wrinkled with disgust. He would have found it funny if she weren't being so crass.  
"Would you have preferred we did it outside your bedroom door?" Zuko asked, arching a brow as Mai walked past and whacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"  
"Don't go bickering, it's too early for that," Mai remarked, not wanting another day of infighting between the two siblings. Sure, they got along better now than they ever had before but they still knew how to push each other's buttons.  
"Come on, Mai!" Zuko sighed, "Besides Azula, Mai and I have to spend weeks being bombarded by Ty's pheromones when she's in heat and you just go on ignoring it. That's far worse than this. Not to mention she's been through a shit ton of cycles already and gotten nothing out of it. If I were her I'd have dumped you ages ago."  
"Guys," Ty Lee interjected, having been sipping lightly at a cup of tea, "I'm literally standing right here."  
"One day. I want one day where there's not a pissing contest between the two of you," Mai frowned, looking pointedly at both Azula and Zuko.  
"She started it!" Zuko protested.  
"Technically you did because you-" Ty Lee mumbled into her cup before noticing Zuko staring at her, "never mind. I said nothing."  
— — —  
For the rest of the morning Zuko made a point of avoiding Azula. He wasn't going to make Mai angrier than she already was because he decided to act childish, and he certainly didn't want to put up with any more of his sister's insults. Which left Azula to meander about outside in the company of Mai.  
"Zuko has a point you know," Mai started, noticing Azula's arched brow but deciding to continue anyway, "you haven't slept with Ty before. How come?"  
"Didn't want to," Azula shrugged.  
"Yeah right, I see the way you two make eyes at each other," Mai smirked. "I'm not gonna snitch to Zuko. This is girl talk."  
"Fine," Azula sighed, stopping to face her companion. "One, I don't want to hurt her because I'm, you know, strong and stuff. Two, I've never done...that before. Three, I'm not having a family. At least not right now so I'm not going to risk that."  
"There's ways to avoid getting someone pregnant," Mai snorted, before noticing Azula's quizzical expression. "Oh my god. No one told you? Oh Sozin I should've guessed that much. It's not like your dad would have bothered. Okay, uhm, this is probably going to be an awkward conversation for the both of us, but it's for your own good."  
"Please, I've been around awkward enough, it's name is Zuko," Azula replied flatly, earning a tiny, rare, laugh from Mai.  
"Right. Well, listen close and ask questions if you need to," Mai sighed, pursing her lips in thought.  
Despite the topic at hand, the atmosphere was, in fact, rather relaxed. Azula supposed that if anyone could enlighten her it was Mai or Zuko and she would never go to her brother for such advice.  
"So I just...ask things?" Azula frowned. "I didn't think you were really supposed to talk about what you were doing while you were doing it."  
"After a while you learn what each other likes," Mai shrugged, "but it's a lot of awkwardness before you get to that point. Just a warning."  
"Okay," the princess muttered, "and that's about it?"  
"Yeah," Mai nodded. "Just, if you're going to sleep together warn me first. The first time is usually the loudest and I don't want to hear-"  
"Got it. Okay. Gross," Azula shuddered, a rather unpleasant image of her brother and Mai popping into her head. The taller girl seemed to find some amusement in Azula's second hand embarrassment.  
"Good luck," Mai smirked, patting Azula on the shoulder and leaving her outside by the shore line.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The princess grumbled.  
— — —  
"There you are! I was looking for you!" Ty Lee smiled, running across the sand to where Azula had been standing deep in thought for the past hour or so. "I found these old pictures of you as a baby. You were so cute! I thought you might want to see them?"  
"Oh," Azula nodded, looking at the photos with mild curiosity.  
"Hey," Ty Lee frowned, sensing Azula's strange attitude, "if you're upset about what Zuko said earlier ignore it. I wouldn't dump you. I told you that I could wait until you were comfortable and I mean it. He's just being..."  
"A brother?" Azula finished, smiling faintly.  
"Yeah, let's go with that," Ty Lee grinned. "Wanna go exploring?"  
"Sure," Azula nodded, tucking the photos away in her pocket and taking the acrobat's hand. "Where to?"  
"Well I know of this little tree line but I've never gone into it because I figured I'd get lost if I was by myself," Ty Lee explained, tugging Azula along as she talked, "but now that I have you we can find what's inside."  
"Probably more trees," Azula mused.  
"Well duh," the acrobat snorted, "but all woods have secrets you just have to find them."  
Walking comfortably hand in hand, the duo eventually reached the strange little tree line Ty Lee had described. They didn't hesitate to enter the small cluster of trees and the temperature immediately dropped.  
"Oooh this is so much nicer than the beach," Azula sighed, appreciating the break in searing heat.  
"Totally," Ty Lee agreed, her eyes scanning the large twisting branches. She could get so immersed in the world around her while Azula often couldn't, and though she envied that little trait, Azula also adored it.  
Ty Lee's curiosity was something she could never get enough of. The way her eyes lit up, or the way her mouth would always stay in a half smile, and how her nose would wrinkle when a new smell was discovered. It was quite mesmerizing to watch and even now Azula was caught up in examining the acrobat's features.  
"What? Is there something on my face?" Ty Lee asked, noticing the princess' staring.  
"No," Azula shook her head, "you're just beautiful that's all."  
"Oh," Ty Lee nodded, but her cheeks became decorated with a light blush. "You're not so bad yourself."  
The remark caused Azula to chuckle. Ty Lee was never one to lose composure when other people made her blush, but when Azula was responsible the acrobat was incapable of keeping herself together.  
"Thank you," Azula sighed, glancing at the still blushing acrobat from the corner of her eye. "You're cute when you get flustered."  
"Stop, or I'll be more flustered," Ty Lee whined, but she didn't mean it. She never minded the flattery Azula would occasionally bestow upon her.  
"If you insist," Azula sighed, though she smiled coyly.  
"I was only kidding," Ty Lee muttered, settling her head on Azula's shoulder as the princess placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"I know," Azula mused. "But I, uh, I do want to talk to you about something before my courage fails me."  
"Okay," Ty Lee nodded, "I'm all ears."  
"Well, I was talking to Mai...about things and I've decided that whenever you want I'm okay with-"  
"Really?" Ty Lee asked, eyes wide.  
"Yes," Azula nodded, slightly appalled that she hadn't even finished her sentence before Ty Lee silently finished it for her.  
"Tonight! I mean...is tonight okay?" The acrobat asked, her face practically glowing with excitement.  
"Sure," Azula nodded. "but I'd rather not be stuck in the beach house. I'd feel much better if we went home first."  
"Okay, that's fine. Let's get our things," Ty Lee decided, already dragging Azula back the way they'd come, and completely forgetting about their intended adventure.  
Upon returning to the beach house, Azula didn't bother to come up with some half baked excuse for their leaving, but she didn't have to. Zuko assumed she was leaving because of the 'pheromones' but that was fine with him. He and Mai could have the entire place to themselves without any little sister disturbances.  
Mai on the other hand, just smiled to herself. She wasn't going to snitch, she'd promised Azula, but the older girl could tell precisely what was going on.  
— — —  
By the time the two girls returned to the palace, night had fallen and all had grown quiet. They didn't have much to unpack and instead left their bags to be dealt with tomorrow.  
Of course, Ty Lee had seen Azula's room many times before, but somehow it seemed different. The atmosphere, the anticipation, the excitement, and the moonlight seeping in through the window made an entirely new environment.  
"Are you still sure about this?" Ty Lee worried, watching as Azula's hands shook while taking off her shoes.  
"Yes," Azula nodded, "just nervous...but that's normal right?"  
"Of course," the acrobat nodded.  
"Right," Azula sighed, but she couldn't bring herself to look at the slender girl across the way.  
"Hey, it's okay," Ty Lee promised, moving to stand in front of the princess and take Azula's face carefully in her hands, "it'll be perfect no matter what. Just...explore. Have fun."  
"Easy to say, harder to do," Azula huffed, but she found herself comforted by the soft expression of the acrobat. "Okay. I'm-I'm ready."  
Ty Lee couldn't help but laugh softly at Azula's awkwardness but before the princess could get too upset, she kissed her. It wasn't rough at first but soft and sweet. The kind of kiss they'd had numerous times before.  
As Azula's hands settled on the acrobat's sides, Ty Lee noticed the warmth of her girlfriend's skin, and it occurred to her just how anxious Azula really was. The thought warned her heart, but she didn't want her liver to dwell on negative thoughts or hesitations. They could be overwhelming at times.  
Still holding Azula's face in her hands, Ty Lee kissed the princess harder than before, trying to see how Azula would respond. The princess was quick. She didn't hesitate to match the ferocity and raise it. It was then that Azula's grip tightened on Ty Lee's sides and the acrobat felt a slight jolt of electricity race down her legs.  
It was a strange feeling but it was nice too. Like a dozen pins and needles traversing her skin. But as the kiss deepened Azula's hands moved to the acrobat's waist and when Ty Lee nestled her hands into the princess' hair, nails scratching lightly at her scalp, the same thing occurred. Those pins and needles caused a small tremor in her muscles.  
"'Zula," the acrobat breathed, pulling back from the kiss.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" The princess worried.  
"N-nothing," Ty Lee assured, "just...do that again."  
"Do what?"  
"This," the acrobat replied, setting her lips on Azula's neck causing a surge of electricity to spark slowly from the princess' hands.  
"Oh," Azula stammered. "I didn't know I was-"  
"It's okay," Ty Lee interrupted, "I like it."  
"You do?" Azula frowned.  
"Mhm," the acrobat nodded. Seeming almost pleased with herself, Azula acted with a new confidence. She stood and pulled the acrobat flush against. This time the kiss was feverish with anticipation and they became a mess of limbs. Ty Lee was vaguely aware of the static that followed each of Azula's kisses along her neck, and the tremors that came involuntarily as electricity moved from Azula's hands to her body. The loss of control was somewhat intoxicating and the acrobat wanted more of it. The only way of achieving such a feat was through direct contact. She wanted Azula's clothes off and she wanted them off now.  
Thankfully, Azula had the same idea, and she nearly ripped Ty Lee's top off. She wasn't entirely sure where the aggression came from, or the need growing in her chest, or the fire in her stomach and between her legs, but it was there and she loved it. This was her girl, her lover, her Omega, and she wanted Ty Lee to know that. To feel like she truly belonged to the princess.  
How they managed to remove each other's clothes, neither could really recall, but the moment the last garment hit the floor they crashed together in a wave of skin and heat and passion.  
As Azula's emotions got the best of her, the more she subconsciously transferred electricity to Ty Lee. One particular surge made the acrobat's legs give out on her. Catching her, Azula moved them both to the bed. Part of her wanted to pounce on the acrobat and devour her, but the other wanted to explore, which led her hands to Ty Lee's feet. They were always ticklish and sensitive, which is why Ty Lee hated any sort of foot spa, but before the acrobat could really protest as she made herself comfortable amongst the covers and pillows, Azula sent a small burst of electricity through Ty Lee's sole.  
The acrobat froze. Her eyes widened and for a moment Azula expected to be yelled at, until she saw the way Ty Lee's breathing had picked up, and the way her hands clutched at the covers. When Azula repeated the action, her acrobat let out a deep sigh, nearly a moan. It was this that made Azula certain of a few things. One, Ty Lee enjoyed this. Two, it seemed to be working better than touching her anywhere else. Three, she wanted to hear her moan.  
Which led to a few more hesitant shocks and consequently a much more heated situation. What Azula didn't expect was for Ty Lee to reach the end of the rope so early and so easily. Frankly it surprised them both, as the acrobat fell apart, her eyes closed tight, body stiff, muscles quivering, and all the while Azula watched. She'd never seen something like that before, but it was rather beautiful.  
"Cheater," Ty Lee huffed, finally catching her breath and glaring down where the princess sat on the bed.  
"Alright," Azula laughed, holding her hands up in surrender, "I won't cheat anymore."  
"Fine but I get to cheat now because you did," Ty Lee decided. Normally, Azula would have brushed the order off. She didn't have to follow them, but she also didn't want to upset the other girl. This was Ty Lee's night as much as it was hers. She could allow the acrobat a little wiggle room when it came to orders.  
"Fine, fine," the princess mused, "but what ever shall you do to me?"  
"I have a few tricks," Ty Lee promised, sitting up and wrapping her arms tightly about Azula's neck before tugging her down onto the mattress. The two laid sprawled out together for a moment until the acrobat showered Azula's face with kisses and left her lying on her stomach.  
"I might fall asleep," Azula teased, closing her eyes.  
"No you won't," Ty Lee snorted, studying the princess' well muscled back. She was contemplating where to start her approach.  
"Don't challenge me, I'll do it," Azula protested, smiling to herself though Ty Lee couldn't see it.  
"I'm sure you will," Ty Lee mused, finally jabbing two of her knuckles into the small of Azula's back. She quickly followed it with a few more precise jabs and Azula practically melted into a puddle.  
"What's that for?"  
"Just wait," Ty Lee promised, giving Azula a little pat on the head. The princess rolled her eyes but managed to keep hold of her patience.  
Getting comfortable, Ty Lee moved to sit on Azula's back earning a laugh from the princess. The laugh was cut rather short as the acrobat set to work on loosening up all of Azula's tight muscles.  
"What-" Azula frowned in thought. There were all sorts of weird feelings raging in her chest but she was more aware than ever that each touch of the acrobat's seemed to register differently. Like her pent up list and energy was directed to the more sensitive parts of her body.  
"I redirected some of your chi pathways," Ty Lee explained, blowing a strand of hair from her face.  
"Which is why I feel so tingly?" Azula asked.  
"Yep, all your emotional energy is going exactly where you want it even if you don't know it yet," Ty Lee smiled, leaning over to kiss Azula on the cheek.  
"Interesting," the princess sighed. She remained quiet as her lover worked, but she was mainly trying to process the onslaught of sensations dancing across her skin.  
There were times it felt that her chest were on fire, like Ty Lee herself was ravaging her with kisses, and other times her neck stung with absent kisses, but worst of all were the phantom touches between her legs.  
"You doing okay?" Ty Lee asked, pausing momentarily to check on Azula. The princess' drawn out silence worried her.  
"Fine," Azula grunted, but that was clearly not the case. "It's just...a lot to take i-"  
One sharp elbow from the acrobat to a particularly tender spot between Azula's shoulders set the princess on edge. Suddenly everything else dulled except for the pressure between her legs. And the more Ty Lee dug her elbow in, the more Azula felt like she was about to explode...or die. She wasn't sure which would happened first.  
Fortunately, she didn't have time to dwell on it. The acrobat seemed to have picked up on Azula's discomfort, and while she wanted to tease Azula, just for a moment, Ty Lee couldn't be that cruel to the one Alpha that adored her. With a sigh, she pressed harder into Azula's back, and despite herself, Azula let out a deep gravelly groan and whatever pressure she had felt before dissipated in such a pleasant manner she wanted it to last forever. But it didn't, and it left her hungry for more.  
"There," Ty Lee grinned, rolling ridiculously off of Azula's back to lay beside the princess. It wasn't until Azula shifted onto her side to admire the girl next to her that she truly perceived what that sweet release was.  
"This is embarrassing," Azula groaned, her cheeks turning a vibrant shade of red as she noticed the white mess across her stomach and the sheets.  
"Awe, no it's not," Ty Lee promised. "It's okay. I think it makes you...hot."  
"Oh don't act like it's not gross," the princess frowned.  
"I'm not acting Azula," the acrobat assured, "you're stunning no matter what, and like I said, you look more attractive now than before."  
"How?" Azula snorted.  
"Well, the first time's got to be a little messy right? What's not to love about that?"  
"Fine," Azula sighed, relaxing slightly. "Now...no more cheating."  
"No more cheating," Ty Lee agreed, all too happy to snuggle up close to the princess.  
"Good," Azula smiled faintly, taking a moment to admire the beautiful person all tucked up in her arms. "Now, lets do this properly. What do you say?"  
"I'd like that," Ty Lee smiled warmly, letting Azula shift to hover above her.  
"Good girl," Azula complimented, pressing a light kiss to Ty Lee's forehead as the acrobat grinned from ear to ear. It was this wide, charming moment smile, that caused an idea to form in the princess' head.  
She leaned down to capture the acrobat in a fiery kiss, felt short nails dig into her back, and the rise and fall of Ty Lee's chest beneath her own.  
"Whenever you're ready, I am," Ty Lee muttered, trying to catch her breath.  
"Play nice, okay?" Azula reminded, knowing that Ty Lee, did indeed, have a mischievous streak in her.  
"I will I promise."  
"That's a good girl," Azula whispered, letting her thumb run over the acrobat's cheek. Again, Ty Lee seemed rather pleased with herself for earning Azula's praise. Still mulling the thought over, Azula did her best to line up as nicely as possible and make the transition as painless as possible.  
Of course, it would hurt either way, but the fact that Ty Lee had already orgasmed once, helped. The acrobat let out a smile whine, her arms holding onto Azula even tighter than before, and her face was nestled into the princess' neck.  
"I'm okay," Ty Lee replied shakily.  
"You did good. You know that?" Azula asked softly, "that was great."  
"Really?" Ty Lee asked hopefully, the faint burning sensation between her legs now forgotten.  
"Mhm," Azula nodded. The acrobat blushed a bright pink, and with a new excitement began to decorate Azula's collar bone with fresh bruises. Taking it as a sign that all was well, Azula gave a hesitant rock of the hips. She wasn't sure what to expect, but the feeling of friction on her skin was intoxicating.  
One thrust lead to two which lead to here and by the fourth there was no longer any hesitation. Not when something like this felt so good. At one point, Azula winced, feeling a stinging sensation on her neck. She eyed Ty Lee wearily and the acrobat seemed rather flustered,  
"Sorry, I got s little excited."  
"Did you bite me?" Azula asked, pausing in her ministrations. "Do it again."  
"A-again?"  
"Yes," Azula nodded, and although a little embarrassed, Ty Lee nipped at the skin of Azula's collar bone. The sting of teeth was painful but pleasant. "Perfect, just like that."  
Both of them smiling at this new discovery, Ty Lee took up her new task with zeal, and Azula became more determined than before to make her girl feel special.  
Things became a blur for some time, but there were important details that each of them picked out of the mess. Like the way the other smelled in the moment, or tasted, or how their voices changed, and the slight nuances in their sounds of pleasure.  
There were things ingraining themselves in Azula’s head that she hoped she’d never forget. This was a milestone, a moment in time where she could genuinely feel at peace, and she never wanted it to end.  
“‘Zula’” Ty Lee croaked, her breath warm against Azula’s ear.  
“It’s okay, you’re doing great,” Azula assured, knowing that the acrobat wasn’t going to last much longer. “You’re the best little omega in the whole wide world, you know that? No one else is even close. It’s just you.”  
As Azula’s breathless whispers came to an end, the acrobat gave a choked cry and hooked her legs about the princess’ waist locking Azula in place. Eyes shut tight, the princess gave a few more shallow thrusts before she too unraveled like before. It took a surprising amount of effort to keep herself from falling on top of Ty Lee, but the acrobat didn’t care, she pulled Azula down on top of her anyways.  
Both clinging onto the other as if their lives depended on it, Azula presses soft kisses to Ty Lee’s forehead. The acrobat’s hand ghosted to Azula’s chest and she found herself counting the beats of Azula’s heart. It was beating incredibly fast and all because of her. That thought alone filled her with joy.  
“That was...certainly something,” Azula sighed, trailing her fingers lightly over Ty Lee’s arm.  
“At a loss for words?” Ty Lee mused, smiling up at her lover.  
“Mmm,” Azula hummed, feeling as if she’d run a marathon moments ago. “I-I didn’t hurt you at all did I?”  
“No,” Ty Lee assured, “you were gentle as could be. You were wonderful, really.”  
“You were too,” Azula promised, letting her eyes fall shut. “We should get some sleep before the sun rises.”  
“Alright,” the acrobat sighed, moving closer to Azula and letting herself be wrapped up in a warm hug. “Remind me to shower tomorrow.”  
“I will,” Azula promised, “we don’t want poor Zuko to have to smell all this do we?”  
“Mmm,” Ty Lee smirked, “on second thoughts, let’s just leave everything as is. It’s nice to get under his skin sometimes.”  
“Ah, there’s that nasty little streak of yours,” Azula laughed, feeling herself relax more than before.  
“I try,” Ty Lee snickered, closing her eyes as well.  
It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep, and it was perhaps, the deepest sleep either of them had experienced. For Azula there were no nightmares of her past, and for Ty Lee her body didn’t feel so restless anymore.  
In fact, they slept well into the evening the next day, and even when they woke up neither of them wanted to move.  
“I’m sore,” Ty Lee pouted, sticking out her bottom lip for effect.  
“I know,” Azula worried, taking the acrobat’x hand in her own. “Mai said it’s not so bad after a while. You start to get used to things.”  
“I’m lad you felt like you could talk to her,” Ty Lee smiled, “it’s nice having friends you can turn to.”  
“It is,” Azula agreed, “and I’ve grown closer to her over time. When we were kids things were different. I never had much interest in her.”  
“Well, people change,” Ty Lee shrugged. “We both have and I like to think it’s for the better.”  
“Me too,” Azula smiled faintly, “now, what would you like for breakfast-or lunch? How late is it?”  
“Does it matter?” Ty Lee asked.  
“Not really,” Azula admitted.  
“Anyways, I would love to have juice,” Ty Lee yawned, stretching her arms over her head.  
“Juice?” Azula snorted.  
“What?!” The acrobat scoffed, “I like juice! Just because I’m an adult doesn’t mean I can’t like it. There’s a reason little kids go ape shit over it.”  
“Alright, alright,” Azula laughed, lightly placing a finger over Ty Lee’s lips. “What kind? And also, juice isn’t food. You need something to go with it.”  
“Orange juice is the best juice. I will accept nothing else. And I guess I’ll have whatever you have,” Ty Lee decided, giving herself an affirmative nod as if she approved of her own request.  
“Alright, hang tight okay?” Azula smiled, giving he acrobat a quick kiss before clambering out of bed to rinse off as quickly as possible and get dressed.  
— — —  
“How did it go?” Mai asked, having bumped into Azula as the princess made her way to the kitchen.  
“Uh, good. It was...nice,” Azula stammered.  
“See? Nothing to be afraid of,” Mai smiled, patting Azula on the shoulder.  
“I guess not,” Azula admitted, “but uh, thanks again...for the talk you know. You’re s good friend.”  
“You’re welcome, and you’re a good friend too,” Mai smiles faintly, before leaving Azula to collect some orange juice and whatever else she could find.  
Humming to herself, the princess made her way back to her room where Ty Lee still lounged in bed looking rather comfortable.  
“Room service,” Azula joked, having eased the door shut behind her.  
“Ooooh, the maid is cute,” Ty Lee joked, earning a laugh from the princess.  
“Yes, well, I try,” Azula shrugged. “Here’s your juice as requ-“  
“You’re laughing!” Ty Lee protested.  
“I’m laughing because it’s adorable,” Azula promised, “and now, to go with your juice I got some sandwiches.”  
“PB and J?” Ty Lee asked.  
“Guess again.”  
“Hanmy Sammies?!”  
“Mhm,” Azula nodded, watching as Ty Lee’s face lit up. It had always amused the princess that Ty Lee insisted on calling ham sandwiches, Hammy Sammies, but she supposed that some things didn’t need to change. If Ty Lee went to the grave calling Ham sandwiches, Hammy Sammies, so be it. Azula was just happy to indulge her goofy little omega.  
“Are you smiling because I’m cute?” Ty Lee asked coyly.  
“Whatever gave it away?” Azula snorted, taking the bow empty orange juice glass and setting it on the bed side table. “Now finish up so-“  
“So what? We can have round two?” The acrobat mused.  
“Well, that’s an option if you want but-“  
“No buts unless it’s your butt,” Ty Lee interjected, mid bite of a sandwich. “I’m that case I like that butt.”  
“Sozin help me,” Azula snorted, shaking her head and making herself comfortable in bed while she watched Ty Lee eat.  
“Did you not get something for yourself?” The acrobat worried.  
“I don’t have much of an appetite. I’m sure it’ll hit me later,” Azula shrugged.  
“Well, don’t forget you’re not super human okay? I like it when you’re in tact,” Ty Lee insisted. “It’s much nicer than someone whose like a dead fish floating upside down in the water.”  
“I would hope so.”  
Seeming pleased with herself for the silly analogy, Ty Lee munched away happily while Azula found herself more comfortable than she ever had been before. Not because of the bed, but because she no longer had any barriers between herself and Ty Lee. There was nothing to hold either of them back anymore and while the implications were frightening they were also exciting.


End file.
